


Nostomania

by Player1isgreat



Series: Diagnosis of The Heart [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: His friends are mentioned, KH3 Speculation, deja vu hits him at the wrong times and he doesn't like it, he's just pretty confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: (noun)An overwhelming desire to return to familiar surroundings; or return to a home.It's strange...out of all places, why do I always come back here?





	Nostomania

* * *

 

My body tingled from head to toe as I shook myself out of the dream, wincing as the piercing sun blinded my vision thoroughly through.

_This is so weird_ , my brain quickly conjured as the grass below me tickled my cheeks,  _this isn't where I fell asleep, not even close._

 

I was in Traverse Town...-well, the dream Traverse Town really, just minding my own business with the Dream Eaters...then I...—

_I must've blanked out...but where I am isn't unfamiliar..._

Without craning my neck, my eyes caught sight to the desolate building overlooking the forest ahead.

 

The abandoned mansion...somehow I'm in Twilight Town.  _Man, the others are gonna kill me if they see me go._

I shook the thought out as well as the blades of grass stuck to my hair.

_Besides, I can just get back to the Tower from the train. I can run into Hayner and the gang as well, get ice cream, and just hang out with them for a bit. Sure, they're gonna blabber on about my missions on other worlds, but they treat me like a normal person...just li-_

 

The Keyblade was already in my hands, the blade raised high and to the giant lock on the gate. 

"Huh?" I could only mutter, the rusted metal creaking open to the dismantled yard of broken pillars.

_It just came to me all of a sudden...is there something I need to do here?_

 

 

My heart felt heavy with anxiety, and nevertheless; I followed it to the door, opening up to the dusty foyer within. 

"Well, it's the same as I've last seen it...that's good." I surely confirmed, hearing my voice echo through the vacant space.  _No Heartless and Nobodies either, that's even better._

 

With my mind easing a bit, a quick survey landed me to a bustle of metal shells on my right, a full suit of armor collapsed in front of another set of doors. 

"Maybe I should check that out first..." The pieces were surprisingly light, so it was easy to work to move the obstructions, leaving the thought of rebuilding the set aside as well; "Ok, let's see what's behind door number one."

 

My hand automatically reached for the curved metal, confusion rising once more as the door creaked open. 

_It was unlocked? Why go through this much hassle and not lock it?_

As such, curiosity made me peek through space, now being greeted by another breath of dust. Like everything else in the house, the double bedroom was stripped of anything of importance, the blankets and pillows were thrown about as if the inhabitants left in a hurry. 

 

_Ok...another piece of the puzzle, I suppose._  

With nothing else to find, I shut the door, slightly wincing as it boomed like thunder.   

"I'm just used to the others around, I'm sure of it..." I reassured myself, turning towards the mangled dining hall waiting by a glass wall, the unrest refusing to leave with every step. 

 

_It's still sad...leaving behind the one place you call home, who would make this much of a sacrifice?_  

_I mean...Riku did, but he was controlled by the Darkness, so I'm sure that doesn't count._  

 

 

With the thought in mind, I rested my body to the glass.  _There's no telling what I might uncover, and is it for the better or worse?_

_I'm supposed to save the worlds and I'm digging through an old house in my spare time...what is everyone going to say about that?_

_They'll think I'm crazy, I'm sure of it..._

 

Suddenly, the glass swung open, leaving me sprawled on the grass the second time today. 

_I look around a bit, and I find another door...what a discovery._

A small laugh floated out, taking in the sight of untamed nature claiming the broken pedestal and vines climbing the bare walls. 

 

_It feels soothing...and I think I smell flowers..._

"Maybe I should keep track of how many unicorns I find too." The grin came far too easily as I spotted the animal bust within the remains of the pillar it previously sat upon.

_Now that I think about it...there's another room I haven't been to yet._

Turning to the practically invisible door, my hand just grazed the glass when I caught sight of a print hidden in the grime.

 

_It looks so small, like a k-_

Another stone dropped in my heart, quickly leaving a lump in my throat.

 

 

"Alright...just one more room, then I'll head back." The path itself was muscle memory, climbing up the rickety stairs leading to the one room Roxas described in his memories.

The White Room.

 

_Just one more door to open, then I'm out of here._ Swallowing the unease, I slightly squinted my eyes to embrace the blinding white waiting wi-

"...What?" 

There was not a single hint of white to be seen, the colors just as soothing and identical as the rest of the mansion. Another bedroom, though the desks and tables piled high with books seemed to double as a scholarly retreat, the musty curtains flapping in the gentle breeze outside.

 

_Well, it's not what I expected...but it's better than nothing._ Nevertheless, I took to wandering the limited space, surely picking out stray marks and papers left in the novels, striking gold at the aged photo wedged between a tiny tome.

_They look so happy...who knows how long ago they lived here? Maybe I should ask Pence for a bit of history._

 

The soothing sunset warmed my back, letting myself sit upon the bed with a strange sense of clarity.

 

_It's alright, wherever they are, I'm sure they're safe..._  

_Maybe I should wait here, they'll understand..._  

 

_Just wait...let time pass..._

_The worlds are safe for now, and so am I._

_I'm right here if they need me..._

  

_Just wait...and wait...and wait..._

_Of course, waiting takes a lot of time away..._

_Where is everyone...?_

 

 

_"What are you doing here?"_

  

 

A blur of white greeted me once more as I snapped out of a strange trance.

"Wh-...Riku?" I hoarsely choked out, bringing myself to the realization that I was drenched in a thin line of cold sweat.

 

"Yeah, it's me, Donald and Goofy thought you picked up their transmissions." 

"...Transmissions?" With the option in mind, I dug through my pockets to fish out the device, tracing my finger through the column of missed calls; "Huh...I didn't expect so many. Was I gone for too long?"

"Not sure, but you nearly gave them a heart attack." He gave a quiet laugh, softly being whisked away from the breeze outside; "But I'm surprised on how much the White Room changed. Who knew it would be so...alive."

 

"Yeah...Oh right, and I also found something about the-..." Shock and confusion bubbled to the surface as I patted around the ruffled sheets; "Where is it? I had it in my hands just a second ago."

"What exactly?"

"A picture...of the people who lived here."

 

_And I heard someone...it didn't sound like Riku, but someone...familiar._

"Come on, I'm sure that can wait for _after_ we save the worlds." Just like that, I was being whisked away to the door, not giving me a chance to look back.

 

_No...I know it's important in a way...maybe next time, I'll find it._


End file.
